Three Weeks
by SwitzerlandIsEffingAwesome
Summary: Dear Fanfictioner, You are invited to a three-week cruise ship that is sailing across the Gulf Of Mexico. Accompanying you, well, all the crazy freaks you've been Rping with for the past few months. ;D Story Collaboration! R&R! ilikesquirrels XD
1. Dear Fanfictioner

**Savanna's POV**

I sat in the back of the bus, my heart pounding in my chest. This was really it, I couldn't fucking believe it.

I was going to meet everyone from . Not only meet them but get to stay with them for three weeks, at first I thought it was a joke as I read over the PM in my inbox.

_Dear SwitzerlandIsEffingAwesome, you are invited for a three week stay on a cruise ship with other members of . We will provide all transportation to Florida for your boarding on the ship. The ship will be taking off on December 1st, Thursday, at 3:00 PM located in Jacksonville, Florida. A bus will be picking you up at your home on Wednesday, 12:00 PM. Be ready!_

_If you have any concerns or questions call 1-800-Fanfic._

_Sincerely__, Fanfiction._

But then as I read that little letter over a few more times, I realized it wasn't a joke.

And that was the best day ever, so far. I knew there were going to be even better days waiting ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha's POV<strong>

I liked airplanes, but I'd never been in first class. Well, a private jet. And I'd never been to America. And I had definitely NOT actually met people from Fanfiction. I'd very smartly told my mother that it was an American exchange program I was going on, and she'd fallen for it. I still remember the private message Fanfiction sent me that morning.

_Dear WhatsWrongWithStickPersonBob,_

_You are invited to a 3 week cruise trip with other members of Fanfiction. We will provide all transportation to Jacksonville, Florida, from England. You shall be collected in a private jet arriving at approx. 3 a.m on the 29th of November. Be ready._

So now here I was – a few peanuts, a slice of chocolate cake and a cool glass of water. Perfect. I could also see some dark hair in a chair in front, but thought nothing of it. It would hardly be Lauren, right? I fell asleep, dreaming of it actually being Lauren, even though I knew it wouldn't be. Imagine if I met Savanna!

* * *

><p><strong>Cody's POV<strong>

I was sitting inside the plane on my way to meet the others from fanfiction. I was feeling slightly nervous and I couldn't get a bite down. What would the others think?

I took a sip of my pepsi; it was the only thing I could get down, as my stomach kept on turning. I looked down at the letter I had received and smiled slightly. It was a clear invitation to join the others on the cruise ship for a whole three weeks. Reading the letter calmed me down a little and I leaned back in the seat and rested my head against the pillow the stewardess had provided me with. I closed my eyes and took a little nap before the plane would arrive. Dreaming about the day I got the letter.

_Dear Ms Twilight and Bible,_ _You are here by invited to join a 3 week cruise trip with other members from Fanfiction. Food and transportation will be provided for, incl. First class tickets to the airplane from Kastrup airport to Jacksonvill in Florida._ _Further information will be provided at a letter date._

_Sincerely, Fanfiction._

* * *

><p><strong>Jose's POV<strong>

My whole body tensed up when the plane got off the ground. I had that letter in my hand reading again and again.

_Dear planetgir_,_ You are invited to a 3 week cruise trip with other users of Fanfiction. Transportation and such will be provided. First class tickets to an airplane from the nearest airport closet to your present location to Jacksonville, Florida will also be provided. If you have any questions feel free to contact us at 1-800-Fanfic. Be ready!_

I got bored opened my laptop and watched movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I never usually check my PM's on fanfiction but I had like 20 so I decided it was time to check them, when I saw the one from Fanfiction I thought it was a prank, until I asked a few others on fanfiction if they had gotten the letter too. They had. I was so shocked, a chance to actually meet the freaks I talk to everyday, I was beyond excited. Something hit my head, a peanut. I looked behind me and to my surprise, there sat Bob.

"Bob?" I called out but she was asleep. I leant back in my chair and fell asleep myself, that night I dreamt of Lucy, Savanna, Aubree, Kelli and all the other fanfiction people, it was creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Josh's POV<strong>

Ugh, I seriously need to check my PMs more often.

Opening up my Inbox, I was a little surprised to see a message from one of the site moderators. Uh oh. Did I get in trouble or something? Hope not.

As it turned out, it was exactly the opposite I'd been thinking.

_Anonymously-Psychotic,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the people selected to go on an all-expenses-paid cruise. There, you shall be able to meet other Fanfictioners who have also been lucky enough to recieve this same gift._

_The ship will be departing in Jacksonville, Florida, on November 30th. Be sure not to arrive late!_

_If there are any problems, or for some reason, you will not be able to attend this, please email us at..._

There was an email listed at the bottom.

No WAY would I bail out on this. This was awesome! I'd always talked with my FF friends about how awesome it would be to meet them in real life.

Hmm...I'd need to get a flight from Philadelhia to Florida though...

Oh well, I'm sure my parents would do just about anything to get rid of me for a few days.

Jacksonville, here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie's POV<strong>

I sat in bed, thinking.

I was finally going to meet my fanfiction friends. I actually thought I was dreaming, but no, this was real. I recieved a PM from the site, telling me that I was going to be going on a cruise ship together with loads of my fanfiction friends for three weeks.

I smiled and walked out of home, waiting for the bus to pick me up. It was November 27th. As I looked back down at the PM on my phone, I knew I didn't have a long time to get there since the ship was leaving on the 1st.

I definetly wasn't going to get left behind, not on an opportunity like this. I hoped on the bus, thinking on who I was going to meet frist.

I smiled, thinking maybe Savanna, Jamie , or Tessa. My bus ride lasted about half an hour as it drove me to the nearest airport, I got off and payed for my plane ticket to America. I then checked in and entered in the plane. I couldn't wait to be there, and just that fact kept me awake all the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Savanna's POV<strong>

The bus was empty. Just me and my old self. Coldplay blasted through my earphones as I rested my head against the window.

I knew this was going to be life-changing. So many things that happened on Fanfiction had changed who I was in general. Now getting to actually meet these people, excited would be an understatement for the feeling I was feeling now.

The sun shined through the window, hitting my eyes and making them shine a pretty chocolate brown. I looked down at the clock on my MP3 player. 4:53 PM. I had enough time in the world to get to Jacksonville, another good thing about already living in Florida. I didn't have as long as a ride as I knew other people we're going to have.

I stopped thinking about where I was going and started concentrating on the music that was playing.

You're in control, is there anywhere you wanna go?  
>You're in control, is there anything you wanna know?<br>The future's for discovering  
>The space in which we're travelling<br>From the top of the first page  
>To the end of the last day<br>From the start in your own way  
>You just want somebody listening to what you say<br>It doesn't matter who you are  
>It doesn't matter who you are<p>

Under the surface trying to break through  
>Deciphering the codes in you<br>I need a compass, draw me a map  
>I'm on the top, I can't get back<p>

Whoa whoa

The first line on the first page  
>To the end of the last page<br>From the start in your own way  
>You just want somebody listening to what you say<br>It doesn't matter who you are  
>It doesn't matter who you are<p>

You just want  
>Somebody listening to what you say<br>Oh, you just want somebody listening to what you say  
>It doesn't matter who you are<br>It doesn't matter who you are

Is there anybody out there who  
>Is lost and hurt and lonely too<br>Are they bleeding all your colours into one?  
>and if you come undone<br>As if you've been run through  
>Some catapult it fired you<br>You wonder if your chance will ever come  
>Or if you're stuck in square one<p>

And before I knew it, these lyrics were soon apart of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY CHAPTER 1 IS COMPLETE.<strong>

**Thanks for everyone who took their time to write their POV parts. ;D **

**squirrels.**


	2. Will there be weed at this party?

**Captain: Welcome Fanfictoniers! I'm aware you've all had a long trip to get here, so make yourself at home! *smiles warmly***

Savanna: *looks at the Captain like o.O, walks right past him* *Carrying my luggage with me*

Kelli:*walks in*sees Savanna* OMG! SAVANNA YOUR HERE TOO?

Jose:*Looks at captin and waves**Grabs his bags and goes around him*

Savanna: *turns around and sees Kelli* HOLY CRAP! KELLI! *screams and drops my luggage*

Kelli: Miss me? *is soo hyper

Savanna: Miss you? *o.O* I'm standing right in front of you retard. *doesnt notice Jose, picks up my luggage and starts to pull them around the ship*

Kelli: Whateva! I gotta go fight with people *picks up luggage*walks to my room*

Jose:*Waves at Sav and kelli* Hey didnt expect to see you guys here

Tricia: *Walks in in Ninja outfit*

Maddie*enters the ship,waves at everyone*:Hello there.

Savanna: *hears Jose's voice, turns around again and drops my luggage for the second time* *O_O* JOSE! *sees Trish, too nervous to say anything*

Kelli:*walking out of my room*sees Maddie* OMFG! MADDIE! Hey!

Maddie: KELLI, OMG ! *glomps*

Kelli: Hey gurl!

Tricia: *trips over thin air*

Savanna: *sees Trish and bursts into laughter, goes over to her* Hey! *Helps her up, laughing*

Tricia: *stands up looks at Savanna* DID YOU SEE THAT I WENT NINJA ON THE FLOOR!

Jose:*Hugs sav* How ya been? *Watches laughing*

Maddie: what's up?

Savanna: *Pokes Jose's shirt and hugs him back* Nice shirt. *Smirks* I've been great. *smiles and picks up her luggage once again*

Kelli: Nothin much, just trying to figure out who my room mate is and where the hell this cruise is goin...

Savanna: *rolls my eyes at Trish* Sure I did.

*pulls my bags into the lobby, stops at the desk*

**Lady at the desk: Hello Fanfictioners!**

**You are all assigned roomates!**

Savanna: You're fuc- ducking kidding me. *-.-*

Jose: Is she ok?

Maddie: *nods* Ditto.

Savanna: *Takes Jose's hand and pulls him into the lobby* She'll be fine. *smiles*

Tricia: OMG my bags! *runs back out to grab them**comes back with a massive suitcase*

Kelli: *looks at the Lady* Whateva hoe! *looks back at Maddie* OMG we should throw a party!

Jose: Well Sav it's fair. Its a free 3 week cruise.

Maddie: A party Kelli? *grins*

Kelli: Ugh, yeah! A FUDGING EPIC PARTY WIT BOOZE! XD Topic Locked

Tessa: *standing on the gangplank, debating on whether or not to actually go through with this*

Jasmine: *comes in*

**Lady: Gather around children!**

Savanna: *looks at Jose* But still. D:

*looks at the lady* I'm not a child!

**Lady: Shut up so I can tell you who your roomates are!**

Maddie: OMG! *tackles Tessa* *smiles at Kelli*: okay ^^ seems fun

Kelli: *sees Tessa* OMG! TESSA! *pulls her in*looks at the lady* What now hoe?

Tricia: um *looks at the lady glaring* Speak to her like that again and you'll be face down on the ground

Jose: *Laughs watches lady*

Maddie: *looks at the lady* *thinking* really? children? I'm almost 18!

Tessa: *is tackled by Maddie* wtf was that for? *-_-* *is dragged by kelli* well I guess im goin on this cruise thing after all...

Kelli: Yup! *smiles*

Maddie: Hello Tessa. *smiles* and yes, you are going.

Tessa: Well okay then. *looks around* Where the smurf are we going?

Rena: -walks onto the ship-

Maddie: You didn't get the pm?

Kelli: I dont know, but I wanna know who the fudge my room mate is!

**Lady: *thinks Kelli's a freak***

**NOW LISTEN UP CHILDREN, THESE ARE YOUR ROOMATES.**

**Jose Pagan is with Joshua Fleck.**

**Kelli Apple is with Maddie Prazeres.**

**Aria Fry is with Tricia Weaver.**

**Jasmine Henderson is with Savanna Johnson and Lorena Acosta.**

**Samantha Bob is with Cordelia**

**The rest who are not here are the moment will get to pick their roomates!**

**Have a nice night, dinner's at 6.**

***leaves, rolling her eyes***

Tessa: Yea, I did, but I only vaguely read it...

Jasmine: I'm not a child!

Savanna: *holding Jose's hand, sees Rena then everything doesn't matter anymore* *O_O* OHMYFUCKINGGAWD! *tackles Rena into the water* I LOVE YOU!

Maddie: At 6? *is used to have dinner at 9 pm* *nods at Tessa*:I read it like, 10 times

Jose: Joshua?

Tricia: *to Tessa* If you try to rape me we'll have a problem

Jasmine: *amused*

Kelli: *looks at Maddie*sighs* I guess I can make it... OMG EVERYONE! PARTY TONIGHT AT 9:00! I BROUGHT MY EMERGANCY PARTY KIT WITH ME!

Tessa: Sleeping with a complete stranger; what could be better? *mumbles to self* *picks up duffle bag and goes to explore the ship*

Maddie: it feels really weird to have dinner at 6...

Kelli:*picks up her 10 bags of luggage*goes to find the perfect party spot*

Tricia: Will there be weed at this party?

Savanna: *climbs back onto the ship, soaking wet* I LIKE SQUIRRELS! *is now extremely hyper* *screaming and running around* I LIKE SQUIRRELS! *tackles Jasmine* I LOVE YOU!

Jose:*Laughs at Kelli* *Woundering who is Joshua*

Maddie: *Sets headphones in her ears*

Kelli: *Party planing*

Josh: *Wandering around like o.O*

Tessa: *goes and finds a dark corner secluded from everything else* *sets down her bag and puts her headphones in*

Jasmine: *gets tackled* I LOVE YOU TOO SAVVY!

Maddie: *glances at Josh* *sees Tessa* this is why you are my sister *smiles*

Tricia: *runs around like a ninja**Climbs onto the top of the ship*

Savanna: *finds Tessa* TESSA! *rips her earphones out then runs away with them, bumps into Josh, making them both fall over board* HOLY DUCK! *is now in the water*

Josh: *O_O* NOW I'M ALL WET DX Anywho, hiii.

Jose: *Sighs**Put my laptop bag across my shoulder and I go to my room*

Rena: -jumps on Josh's back- I'm so lost D:

Kelli: *walks away*looking for someone to annoy*

Tessa: Thanks for that Savanna, I really needed that. *voice heavy with monotone sarcasm* *sighs, glances at Maddie* Mhmm. *goes off to find something else to do*

Maddie: *to Josh* Hi.

Josh: *blinks at Rena* Well you're in the water now so...

Savanna: *gets out of the water then runs to my room and changes, comes back out in dry clothes* *hugs Jasmine*

Jose: *Rolls his 2 suite cases to my room along with my laptop bag*

Maddie: Bye sister.

Tricia: *steps back and backflips off the top of the boat and lands on my side*

Josh: *gets out, hears Mddie* Hi!

Tessa: *steals Jose's laptop bag and walks away nonchalantly*

Kelli: *takes my 10 bages to my room*changes into *goes to the sun deck to tan*

Maddie: Hello, how are you Josh?

Jasmine: *amused*

Savanna: C'mon Jazzy, let's go decorate our room! *pulls Jasmine to their room and turns on all the lights*

HOLY CRAP THESE ROOMS ARE AWESOME!

Josh: *eyeroll* Don't get me started, Maddie, I came here to forget as well as meet people. *glomps Maddie* HI

Maddie: *is glomped* Hi. *grins at him*

Jose:*Looks to the side doesnt see laptop bag and see's Tessa walking away with it **Goes over grabs back* Thanks.

Kelli:*gives up on tanning*grabs my iPad*goes inside*loggs into fanfiction*starts rping*

Tricia: *digs through her massive bag and comes back with a bullhorn* i love this thing

Jasmine: Wow, these rooms are awesome or is it just me?

Josh: Who else is here? Did you meet anyone else?

Savanna: I JUST SAID THAT RETARD! *runs out of the room and tackles Jose*

Maddie: Tessa and Kelli. and now you.

Tessa: -_- Hey, look! The Swedish Bikini Team! *points in the opposite direction, grabs the laptop and runs like hell to a darkened closet*

Kelli: *iPad dies* NOOO!

Josh: I forget who they are...LET'S GO LOOK FOR SOMETHING TO DO *grabs Maddie and runs off with her*

Maddie: Okay *running behind Josh*

Jose: *Follows Tessa**Stops* SAVANNA

Jasmine: *confused as hell*

Savanna: *hugs Jose, smiles*

Kelli: EVERYBODY! I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Tessa: *erases the computer's memory completely* *hacks into the ship's wifi and gets to work*

Jose: Sav do you know her *Talking about Tessa*

Savanna: *Looks at Jose* Yeah:P

Jose: She stole my laptop. -.-

Savanna: Have fun getting it back now. XD

Josh: *accidentally runs into Jasmine with Maddie*

Kelli: *gives up*sees Tessa*takes the computer*fills it with a bunch of spam codes and viruses* That was boring...

Tricia: *making the staff do really odd stuff*

Kelli: *walks away*sees Tricia* Hi! I'm Kelli!

Tessa: *-_-* Thank you very much for that Kelli. *tosses the computer overboard* *steals your iPad and walks away*

Maddie: *chuckles* hum...

Kelli: *sees her iPad is missing*leaves Tricia* OH HELL NAW! *steals my iPad back* *takes out my camera* *taking pictures of people*

Josh: OMG Maddie I have an awesome idea.

Tricia: Hi Kelli I'm Tricia but if you figure out a nickname just let me know and you can roll with it

Jose:*Grabs Tessa by the hair* Im not afraid to do that *Grabs/ takes her money* That should pay for a new laptop. *Walks to my room and lock door*

Tricia: RUUUDE -_- *tackles one of the staff members*

Kelli:*looks back at Tricia* Okay ^^ Can I call u Trish?

Maddie: Tell !

Tricia: *to Kelli* yeah sure!

Kelli:*doesn't care bout my iPad cuz i broke it XD*smiles* Yay! Hey wanna help we with something?

Josh: OK Does this ship have a pool?

Tricia: Sure! *gets of the staff member*

Tessa: *just laughs* *picks the lock to his room, takes her money back* You shouldnt have done that. *puts a bag on his head, zip-ties his arms and legs toghether then picks him up* Byebye *throws him overboard*

Maddie: I think so. hum, and I'm still having a hard time believing we're actually dinning at 6 pm...

Savanna: *Screams loudly* STOP FIGHTING!

Kelli: Yay! hold on.. *sees Hannah* HANNAH! *looks back at Trish* We need to finish this plan..

Jose:*Sinking*

Tricia: ok *nods*

Savanna: *panics, jumps into the water and swims down, grabs Jose*

Josh: Food is for squares. *grabs Maddie and drags her over to the pool* *dyes the pool orange and stands her on a floaty raft and gives her a blue noodle* *does the same thing to myself* *now it looks like we're re-enacting a scene in Star Wars Episode III* I AM ANAKIN MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *attacks Maddie with the noodle while other nearby passengers stare at us like WTF*

Hannah: O_O What's going on and why do I have the feeling that I should be very scared?

Tessa: *smirks, skips off to go find something else to do*

Maddie: True. *attacks Josh with the blue noddle,laughs*

Maddie: *sees Hannah* OMFG HANNAH!

Jose: *Gets grabbed*

Kelli: *to Hannah* Juat a cruse and maybe... OMG! you should room with me and Maddie!

Hannah: AH WHY ARE WE SCREAMING? *to Maddie*

*to Kelli* ... XD

Josh: Hmmph. *runs off with the noodle covered in orange pool water* *attacks the kitchen staff* MAKE ME MASHED POTATOES!

Savanna: *unties Jose, close to tears, gets back on the ship* JOSE WAKE UP! *shakes him*

Tessa: *going through everyones' room, looking for anything interesting to steal*

Tricia: *pulls out silly string cans* WHO WANTS SOME OF THIS

Kelli: *always keeps my valabules with me*so there is nothin to steal in my room*

Maddie: Hi Hannah! *follows Josh* Raviolis for me *grins*

Tricia: *sitting on my only suitcase*

Jose:*Awakes* No I didnt lick your chicken *Out of it* Hugh what happen

Josh: *whacks Trish with the floaty noodle*

Kelli: ME! *grabs a can*evil grin*

Tricia: ATTACK *empties two cans of silly string on Josh* :P

Savanna: *sighs in relief* You're alive! *hugs him*

Tessa: Drat -_- *sees Josh and pokes him with a Blues Clues pencil*

Kelli:*runs up to Tessa*sprays silly string in her eyes*

Maddie: *throws a banana at Tessa* *with Josh*

Josh: ARGH MY EYES IT BURNS *backs up rubbing my eyes* *hits the railing and falls backwards overboard* THANKS A LOT TRISH

Hannah:* trying to sneak away*

Tricia: Hey *throws Josh his floaty noodle* there ya go ya jerk

Jose: I can see that. That girl is paying for my laptop

Kelli: HANNAH!

Hannah: *freezes* O_O -.- Dang it

Josh: *sees sharks* O_O

Tessa: o.O

Me: oh dear *sighs and jumps over board**grabs Josh* your glutton for bad luck

Kelli: Hi! *looks at Jose*hands him $300* Happy?

Josh: o.O people fighting. RUN FROM THE SHARKS *swims to a ladder and climbs up*

Hannah: *runs to Kelli* :D HI *hugs her*

Kelli: HEY! *hugs Hannah back*

Maddie: *helps Josh climbing up*

Tricia: AWWWWWWWWW MY NINJA OUTFITS ALL WET stupid sharks *climbs up the boat*

Tessa: WE'RE GOING TO COASTA RICA!

Josh: LETS GO TO THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE

Jose: *Does as told and gets dressed*

Hannah: *shouts to Tessa* I WANNA GO TO EGYPT! :D *to Kelli* *gives her a wedgie while she's hugging her* XD *runs off*

Maddie: *looks at Josh* why not Jamaica? *smiles*

Josh: Because EVERYBODY LOVES THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE:D

Savanna: *o.O*

Kelli: *dosent care* *relaxing*

Tricia: *Walks to my room**changes into a cowgirl**walks out*

Tricia: *throws up**sea sick*

Kelli: WHO WANTS MONEY *seeing if anyone will fall for it*

Maddie*sits on a corner,singing softly*

Hannah: O_O GUYS KELLI IS WEARING A THONG!

Tessa: I'm leaving. -.-

Savanna: *grabs Tessa* No! This is a one in a life time thing, and you're just gonna walk away? What's wrong with you?

Josh: *decides to finally go to my room*

Tessa: *jumps overboard*

Tricia: *locked in a bathroom*

Kelli: O.o No I'm not... *is still in her bikini*

Hannah: Doesn't matter, now they think you are ^^ *Cheerfully* O_O TESSA! *throws her a life saver thing*

Maddie: *texts Josh* _hey,wanna walk around?_

Savanna: *sighs and yells after Tessa* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Josh: *texts back* _Hold on, let me unpack and such._

Tessa: *ignores them all and swims away*

Kelli:*sees some stranger* O.o *follows them*

Savanna: Your gonna die out there! Come back!

Jose:*Walks around*

Hannah: *calls out to her* TESSA! Come on :/

Maddie: *texts back* _Okay. _*sees Tessa* OMG! TESSA! COME BACK!

Kelli: *is sooo bored*changes into a Beatles shirt and shorts*looking for someone to annoy*

Josh: *sees someone elses stuff in my room and is like o.O* I have a roomate?

Maddie: *staring at Tessa*

Rena: -walking around-

Tessa: *really huge waves crashes over her* *dead or alive? unknown atm*

Jose:*Walks into room see's Joshua * Um Hi

Savanna: *frowns deeply and calls someone to come out and search for Tessa in the water, walks away from the deck, bumping into Lorena*

Kelli: *decorating my room*

Josh: ROOMIE! *hugs Jose*

Rena: -glomps Savanna- SavSav! :D

Maddie: *screams,can be heard all over* TESSA! *staring at the water in shock*

Savanna: *looks up and gasps* LORENA! *Grins and spins around*

Jose: *Confused* I'm Jose?

Rena: -hugs Savanna-

Josh: I am Josh. We shall be best of friends. Do you like xbox?

Kelli:*decorating*

Savanna: *smiles* So whatdaya wanna do? :D

Lauren: o.O

Maddie*staring at the water in shock,texts Josh*: hi.

Kelli: *is around*

Rena: Let's go stalk someone! :3

Jose: Yea. Love it I brought mine along incase I got bored

Savanna: Okay! *Grins and pulls Lorena to Kelli's room, looks through the window at Kelli creepily*

Kelli: *finishes*smiles* I did a pretty damn good job!

Josh: YAY! I brought mine too. *shows Jose*

Rena: -smiles creepily at Kelli-

Savanna: *looks at Lorena and laughs then yells Kelli's name outside her door*

Abbie: *Growls* God damn it , where is the damned room!

Kelli: *in my room*opens the door* Yes?

Maddie: *walking around in shock, sees Josh and Jose*

Savanna: *hears someone growls and looks back like o.O* *gasps* ABBIE! *runs over and hugs her* ABBIE ABBIE ABBIE! *jumps up and down*

Lauren: *Jumps on Abbie.* Oh My Freaking Jebus. Its Abbie :D

Jose: Woooah. This cost like a fortune

Rena: -randomly hugs Kelli-

Kelli: MADDIE! COME LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO OUR ROOM!

Josh: Yep. Early birthday present :D

Maddie: *sighs* okay Kelli...

Kelli: O.o

Abbie: *Smiles* Merr! Savanna! Merr! Oh my god! *Picks up* Hiiii Hiii Merr!

Savanna: *o.O* Why do you keep saying Merr? It's freaky! *XD*

Kelli: *shows her the awesomly decorated room*

Aubree: *Confused as hell*

Jose: Wow.

Hannah: *back* Hiiiii *hugs Aubree*

Maddie: *texts Josh* _hi...where are you? _*to Kelli* It's pretty. *slightly smiles*

Abbie: *Screams* Lauren! Your real ! *Grins* OHHHH Hiii!

Josh: Wanna play?

Aubree: *Hugs Hannah* Hola O.o

Kelli: Shook up bout Tessa? It'll be fine! *smiles* Have a cupcake *hands you one*

Savanna: *Walks up to Hannah and Aubree, holding a pair of scissors* Can I cut you?

Abbie: Because my mate beth says its sounds cat like MERRR, even though i kinda hate cats but i like wolves ooh i love me some wolves when i think of wolves i think of twilight and well.. yeah im gonna shut up now *Laughing at herself jumping up and down*

Lauren: *To Abbie.* -.- No shit im real *Grins.* a non-real person cant discreetly show you her tounger over web cam whilst being on holiday :D

Savanna: *blinks at Abbie* Okay then. Can I cut you? :D

Aburee: I have nothing to cut Dx. *thinks about this.* O.e How about we just cut the ropes on the life boats instead.

Rena: -skips towards Josh- Joshy-boo! Hiii!

Maddie: *takes it* Thanks... *thinks* _no it won't._

Abbie: *Stops jumping* Last time i cut i got in a load of crap so no?

Hannah: ummmmm no? *to savvy* *To Aubree* *whispers* RUN AWAY

Jose: Yeah. What games you got

Josh: *pretends to look annoyed at Lorena* Ok, just barge into my room while I'm talking to someone... *grins* Just kidding. Lorena! *hugs Lorena*

Savanna: Aubree But that's boring! DXX Abbie damnn it. D:

Kelli: *slaps Maddie*walks away*

Maddie: O_O Wtf.

Abbie: *Grinning* I like your tounge! You have a sexy tounge XD *Laughs* I'm not easily entertained or anything *Scary smile*

Savanna: C'mon! Please!

Maddie: *walks over to Josh*

Aubree: *Backs away slowly and turns on Gaga*

Lauren: I know right, my tounge is sexy azz. I have mono D: I got it from Jake D:

Abbie: *grabs the scissors* OHHH *cutting hair* Hehee funnn! *Laughing* I had sugar! and sherbert and well more sugar and tea!

Rena: -hugs Josh back- Watcha doing? :D

Josh: *to Jose* I got Halo: Reach, Halo 3, Dante's Inferno, all three Gears of Wars, COD: MW2, and Halo 3: ODST. You?

Jose:*Confused*

Savanna: YOUR WEIRD! *Screams at Abbie loudly then runs away*

**Lady: *magically appears* ALRIGHT CHILDREN. TIME FOR DINNER, HEAD TO THE DINING ROOM!**

Savanna: *Stares at the lady for a moment before going to the dining room*

Abbie: OHHH you wanna se my ear again Lauren!

Kelli: *looking for no one*

Aubree: *follows Savanna like she would any old person she barely knows* ^^

Lauren: Dining room *Laughs.* Fanccccy. *Goes to the dining room.*

Josh: We gotta go to dinner now. *grabs Lorena and Jose and drags them to the dining room thingie*

Hannah: -.- I'm not a child *follows anyways*

Abbie: MERR! SAVANNA! nooo... don't run, i'm lazy! *groans* You suck! *sits on the floor* Savanna!

Kelli:*walks over there*

Maddie*eating slowly and quietly*

Savanna: *enters* IT SMELLS LIKE BEANS IN HERE! *screams obnoxiously then sits down at one of the tables*

Kelli:*thinking bout something*

Abbie: *Sighs following Lauren* I'm afraid my hyper all gone

Aubree: *sees Josh, Jose, and Lorena and sits by the wall drowning in Gaga*

Rena: -sits next to Savanna after being dragged to the dining room thingy-

Jose:*Gets dragged and sits in dinning room*

Tessa: *enters, absolutely soaking wet* Stupid goddamned Coriolis Effect. *mutters, sits down at an empty table*

Josh: *O_O* *drags Jose and Lorena over to Aubree* *sits next to Aubree* HI!

Maddie*sitting next to Josh,eating quietly*

*looks up at Tessa*: OMFG!

Abbie: *sits down* I don't like beans!

Kelli: *Sees Tessa* Hey Tessa... *poking her food*

Savanna: *grins at Lorena*

**Chefs: *Brings everyone a bowl of spaghetti and all the mountain dew and pepsi in the world***

Savanna: I love pepsi. *:D*

Rena: -gets dragged again- Bye Savanna! ...Hi Aubree!

Hannah: *eating alone*

Jose:*Glances at Tessa and looks at Josh*

Kelli:*sits next to Hannah* Hey!

Lauren: *Sits next to Savanna.* CAN I SING :D

Abbie: *Growls* I HATE MOUNTIN DEW IT'S LIKE FLAT LEMONADE! NOOOooooo *sad face* I need me some Cola!

**Aubree: HI *to Josh and Jose and Lorena***

Tessa: *pokes the food with a spork, sips a mt. dew*

Maddie*waves at Han, sitting next to Josh*

Savanna: No! You're a horrible singer. Just kidding. *XD* But no, you can't sing. XDXD *eats my spagetti*

Kelli:*is allergic to tomatos*

Savanna: *looks at Abbie like o.O* Stop growling! Your not a dog! *laughs XD*

Jose:Hi

Abbie: *Gets up and sits next to Lauren* They no have my Cola! I'm gonna die!

Kelli:*gets up*walks to the bunkers*plays with the electricity*

Josh: *grins* SPAGHETTI :D *digs in*

Lauren: D: Meanie. :OOOO MOUNTIAN DEW :D *Drinks.* I dont like spagetti, Pasta makes me puke D:

Rena: -eats food- Nom nom nom...

Abbie: Ewww, but but but grrr! Merr! sadface! thats mean! Savanna! growling is fun!

Hannah: Hi :D *stuffing her face*

Maddie: wtc? *frowns* *looking at everyone* *grins at Josh, eating* Hyper much?

Aubree: *doesn't eat cause I hate food when listening to Gaga* O.e

Tessa: *takes the mt. dew with her and goes to the janitor's closet where she left her saxophone case* *starts playing, eyes closed*

Jose:*Eats*

Savanna: *Shakes her head at Abbie, eating*

Josh: *gives Aubree an earbud*

Abbie: Your sooo mean to me! Imma make a new friend! *points to random person* That's my new best friend... Um... you know what their name is?

Jose:*Drinks water*

Savanna: Wow Abbie. *Smh*

*gets up and stands on the table*

**EVERYBODY SHUT UP!**

Rena: -holds up a box of pocky- WHO WANTS TO PLAY? :D

Aubree: *stares weirdly at Savanna and puts the ear bud in*

Abbie: *Looks at Savanna*

Josh: *puts on You and I*

Tessa: *hears savanna yell and stops playing* *props the door open and listens*

Lauren: *Pulls Savanna's leg, making her fall of the table.* *Points to Abbie.* SHE DID IT :D

Aubree: *smiles at the song* *still looking around at the Chaos*

Savanna: *falls on my azz, looks at Lauren then kicks her in the leg* I was talking! *Gets back on the table*

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!**

Abbie: *Grins* I didn't! I wish i did! but i didnt *Smiles* I'm a nice person i swear, it's just hidden *Laughs*

Maddie*listening,thinking*

Jose:*Looks at Sav*

Josh: *gives her an awkward one-armed hug because it's hard to give someone a hug while sitting in a booth next to them*

Lauren: *Bites Abbie.*

Aubree: *looks at Sav*

Tessa: *listening to what sav has to say*

Aubree: *hugs Josh back just as awkwardly*

Abbie: *ignoring Savanna, Bites laurens arm* Yumm

Savanna: *throws a empty pepsi can at Lauren and Abbie* Quit it!

*looks around at everyone*

There's a bomb on the ship and we're all going to die. *says in a calm, normal voice*

Josh: *smiles at Aubree, turns to watch Savanna*

Rena: -hugs Josh and Aubree then puts pocky in their mouths making everything more awkward- Yay :D

Maddie: O.o

Josh: O_O

Abbie: What pills have you been taking Savanna?

Josh: Way to ruin the moment Lorena xP

Lauren: *Screams.* WAHAAAAY. I FINALLY GET TO SEE HELL :D

Aubree: *Spits the pocky out and stares at Savanna* Knew I should have called the meds.

Maddie: *looks at Josh*

Kelli: WHAT THE HELL? *is the one who planted the bomb*

Jose: Sav that isnt funny. Thats like saying that on a plane. People would go suicide. *Looks for that lady that says children* BITCH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! *I say out loud*

Abbie: Oh great you gave lauren the pills too!

Savanna: **4 YEARS FROM NOW; VIRGINIA AND WEST VIRGINIA WILL MERGE TO FORM ONE HUGE VIRGINIA!**

Kelli: YOU STOLE THAT FROM ICARLY!

Rena: YAY, VIRGINIA! :D ...

Josh: Savanna are we going to die? Is there a bomb or not?

Savanna: It's true Jose! D: We're all gonna die!

Rena: YAY, DEATH!

**Aubree: *has the police on speed dial or something***

Savanna: Josh That's what I heard, but I'm not totally sure yet.

Abbie: Tehee *Laughs* It sounds like Vagina... O.o pretend like i didn't say that... Ahhh crap.. Right where's the vodka?

Kelli: WAIT A SECOND! HOW DO YOU KNOW THER IS A BOMB?

Josh: *panics* Dying is not on my To-Do list...

Hannah: *just there*

Savanna: *Bursts out in laughter when Abbie says then*

**-SUDDENLY THE POWER GOES OUT-**

Maddie: *looking at Josh, feels like I am in a weird nightmare*

Jose: Ok sure *Still looking for women* Where is that lady that calls us children

Lauren: *Slaps Abbie.* No Achololololol for you.

Abbie: *Yelling* if i am going to die i am not doing it sober!

Maddie*murmurs*: Omfg... *looking at everyone in panic*

Aubree: And Now the lights.

Abbie: *Yelling* it's dark! someone is slapping me! I'm gonna die! and im sober! this is not how i planned to die people!

Kelli:*totally calm* Someone is gonna die

Rena: Yay! We're all gonna die! And go to hell! And play poker with Satan! Then have a tea party with hot chocolate! With demons! Yay! :D -jumps up and down-

Josh: *is like o.O* *pecks Aubree*

Someone: *Stabs Aubree*

Savanna: HOLY DUCKING SMITH! WHAT THE FUCK?

Maddie: *looks at Kelli* And you're freaking calm like that? *then looks back at Josh* *thinking*

Aubree: *looks at Josh weirdly trying to figure a way out*

Abbie: Oh for god sake if only one person dies its gonna be me im that damned unlucky oh for crap sake! *Growls* I feel like im the only semi - sane one here! I am not going to have babies with Satan! *freaking out*

Aubree: *is stabbed below the waist on the leg so will survive*

Kelli: Its Death, someone can kill mae and there is nothing I can do... you cant excape death.

Hannah: *walking in the dark* *Runs into Maddie* O_O

Tessa: *playing saxophone in the janitor's closet, away from the chaos*

Maddie: *ignores Kelli* *looking at Josh and Aubree* *hugs Hannah when she bumps with me*

Lauren: *Cries.* I want my mummy D:

Josh: *doesn't know Aubree got stabbed because it's dark*

Kelli: *finds the cirit breaker*turns the lights back on*

Jose: Ok if this is some sick joke it isnt fucking funny. This was on family guy someone is gonna die and it aint gonna be me *Runs out the dinning room...ALONE*

**-NEXT THING YOU KNOW ALL YOU HEAR IS SCREAMING***

**-lights go back on-**

Savanna: O_O *scared*

Aubree: *screams loudly stopping the blood as best she can*

Abbie: *Casually wondering around in the dark* Is it just me orr do you lot here theme music?

Rena: -noms on pocky-

Kelli:*laughs at my thoughts*

Savanna: *runs out, crying and scared* *bumps into Jose and screams*

Rena: -starts singing _World is Mine_ for no reason-

Josh: Bree? BREE?

Abbie: *Sits on a table*

Lauren: *Cries.* Were gunna die and sink and sharks will come in and eat us like Jaws D:

Maddie*hugging Hannah,is calm*

Kelli: EVERYBODY! CALM THE FUDGE DOWN!

Aubree: *very disappointed in the lack of medical resources on this ship* Will no one help me? I'm bleeding to death here!

Tessa: *gets up, walking in the dark, keeps playing so the notes drift through air rather creepily*

**-THE LIGHTS GO OUT AGAIN-**

Someone: *Shoots Kelli in the arm*

Abbie: *Runs to Kelli* HOW THE HELL AM I MEANT TO BE CALM? IM GONNA DIE

Kelli:*screams bloody murder*

Josh: *gets a napkin and rips the table cloth and helps Aubree stop the bleeding*

Jose:*Screams back* Oh its you. We need to go like now

Rena: -pulls out knife and randomly stabs someone-

My dog: *barks*

Savanna: *hugs him, crying* Where are we gonna go? We cant hide!

Aubree: *pulls Josh to the ground to avoid Rena's Knife but doesn't know she was stabbing someone*

Kelli:*bleeding*screaming bloody murder*

Maddie*with Hannah, looks at Josh and Aubree*

Josh: *is next to Aubree* o.O hello.

Abbie: *Groans* I wanna die singing, *starts singing Taylor Swift very very badly*

Tessa: *walking among the chaos, calmly* *playing saxophone, not really caring about the blood/people bleeding*

Aubree: *shakes my head* Not the time. *looks around for a light*

Jose:*Hears shot pick sav up and carries her to other side of boat* Ok we gota stay here for know away from the others since we were alone. We arent safe together or apart

Maddie*helping Kelli*

Rena: Yay, singing! -starts singing I Wish They'd Just Die-

Abbie: *Being a retard walks straight into kelli* Oh god! Crap! Ew your bleeding!

My dog: *licks kelli's blood off the floor*

Kelli:*screaming bloody murder* IF I DIE IMMA HAUNT ALL OF Y'ALL AND MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS SLOW AND PAINFUL!

Josh: o.O what? *confused*

Rena: YAY FOR SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATHS! :3

Tessa: *walks by Sav and Jose, starts playing Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the Lion King*

Hannah: *doesn't know what's happening cuz I got distracted*

Abbie: *Picks up a spoon* You no if your gonna haunt me there's something i've always wanted to do but i didnt want the person to hate me but now it dont matter *Smiles, starts stabbing Kelli with the spoon* i wanna try human fleshh!

Jose:*Holds savanna's hand*

Maddie*helping Kelli*: would you mind to not scream? *pushes Abbie away*

*wonders where everyone else is*

**-LIGHTS ARE OFF NOW-**

Another someone: *wraps there hand around Josh's mouth, dragging him back out of the dining room*

Savanna: C'mon. *crying and sniffling, pulls Jose to her room, locks the door behind and closes and locks the windows*

Kelli: *gets a clothe and wraps it around my arm* -_- I bet it was that lady who called us children!

Tessa: *standing next to Jose and Sav playing love songs, trying not to crack up*

Abbie: Awhh com'on just a little bit of flesh!

Josh: Mmph! *struggles*

Rena: -to Kelli- But we _are_ childrens! :D

Jose:This isnt gonna help anything who knows if someone followed us. Or something *Thinking negative*

Maddie: maybe... *to Kelli* *punches Abbie* Shut up.

Aubree: *feels Josh being pulled away from her and scrambles to follow him in the dark*

Savanna: *screams* GET OUT TESSA! *Shoves her out of the door, forgetting to lock the door back*

Another someone: *Drags him under the ship, to a secret room* *ties him up, wearing a mask*

Kelli: Imma get to the bottom of this!

Hannah: ... O_O *all alone* *Cries*

Maddie*finishes helping Kelli, gets out and goes looking for Josh*

Rena: -walks into Savanna's room and starts making out with her-

Abbie: *Attacks Maddie, Pinning her to the floor and bites her* Yum, Yum Yummm!

Lady: CHILDREN REMAIN CALM!

**-Next thing you know you hear a chain saw and the lady screaming***

Lady: *her head ends up in Lauren's arms*

Aubree: *follows them and is locked out of the room* *mutters a curse and works to try and unlock the door*

Savanna: O_O *making out with Lorena*

Kelli: Damn it! I was wrong! *thinking* IT WAS THE BULTER! IT ALWAYS IS!

Lauren: *Eating chocolate.*

Maddie*is not there anymore,looking for Josh*

Jose:*Eyes widen still holding Savanna's hand* O_O

Tessa: *laughs, goes back to where everyone else is, playing Christmas Carols*

Josh: *idk what to do now Savanna have the someone do whatever you want to me XD*

Aubree: *hears Maddie coming closer and looks to her for help*

Abbie: *Finds Hannah* hi, we're all gonna die

Hannah: *crying in a corner*

Jose: INCASE YOU DIDNT NOTICE THERE IS A HEAD IN YOUR ARM

Another Someone: *Turns on loud Justin Beiber music*

Maddie*sees Aubree, manages to open the door after a while*

Kelli:*has a gun*ready to kill someone*hears the Justin Beiber Music* OH HELL NAW! *shoots in random directions*

Aubree: *Looks around and finds a crowbar to try and break down the door*

Lauren: *Stares at the head.* Wow. You was uglllly XD

AUbree: *We'll say my crowbar broke it down and now the room is large and we're

searching for Josh*

Rena: I want the dead lady's hands! I'm gonna put them in my fear garden! :D

Abbie: *Standing over Hannah* And the worst part of this is we're gonna die listening to

justin beiber, do you have beiber fever? I think he's had a sex change :)

Maddie*with Aubree and Josh*

Savanna: *is no longer making out with Lorena, looks over at Jose*

Kelli:*just remembered i have a flashlight*turns it on* I CAN SEE!

Rena: -starts trying to eat Abbie's hand-

Another someone: *starts cutting Josh with his/her pocket knife, playing Justin beiber music*

Maddie*bumps with Sam*

Abbie: *Laughs, Bites Rena's Head*

Jose: Thats just weird. Lets go somewhere else . You coming with us we might be safer together ?*Talking to Rena*

Sam *Wandering around lost* Maaaan, I'll never meet Maddie in person. *Sighs* And after all this time too.

Josh: *is being cut, in pain* *starts thrashing*

Aubree: *Runs through finding a lighter in my pocket and lighting it*

Kelli:*sees Tessa* Hey play Breakaway!

Rena: -bites Abbie's arm- Okay, I'll come with you. :3 -follows Jose-

Tessa: Sing *starts playing Breakaway*

Abbie: *Sits on the floor* My bitey buddy left me :O

Kelli: *singing*

Another Someone: *Starts to stab Josh in the leg*

Savanna: *Takes Jose's hand*

Jose:*Holding savanna's hand dragging her along **Walks to the bottom of the ship*

Maybe we can hide here

Aubree: *Could really use a map of the ship and feels like she's running through a maze*

Tessa: *playing but gets bored* *starts playing Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi*

Maddie: Aubree? *runs inside as soon as Sam kicks down the door*

Savanna: *nods and smiles a little at Jose* *Sits down*

Rena: EVERYONE! WE'RE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SHIP! :D

Kelli: *has no idea what the lyrics are*humming*

Jose: *Looks around*

Savanna: *whispers at Lorena harshly* Shut up Lorena! They'll find us!

Aubree: *hears Maddie's voice and stops trying to find her now*

Savanna: *Rests my head on Jose's shoulder*

Kelli:*skiping around*

Maddie: Hi Sam. *finds Aubree and takes her out*: You're okay? where's Josh?

Tessa: *smirks, playing* *hands her a notecard with the lyrics on it*

Another Someone: *Rapes Josh, turns the music up even louder to drown out his screams*

Rena: -screams louder- WE'RE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SHIP PEOPLES!

Jose:*Sighs at lorena*

Savanna: SHUT THE FUCK UP LORENA!

Kelli:*falls to the floor*holding her head* ! MAKE IT STOP!

Rena: STOP SCREAMING AT ME SAVANNA! D:

Josh: *is now an emotional wreck*

Aubree: *Doesn't want to stand there, wants to find Josh*

**-THE LIGHTS TURN ON-**

Savanna: STOP TELLING EVERYONE WE'RE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SHIP THEN! JEZUZ!

Maddie*sprints off, looking for Josh everywhere*

Tricia: *wakes up next to the toilet*

Sam *Catching his breath* What's going on?

Another Someone: *disappears mysteriously*

Jose: Im gonna look around down here you guys stay together *Walks around bottom and

see's Josh* Oh my god! *Doesnt see the someone*

Kelli: I CAN SEE AGAIN! :D *sees the bloody cloth* Ew

Josh: *fetal position*

Rena: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO! JERK! D:

Savanna: *looks at Lorena then starts making out with her randomly* :D

Tricia: *Walks out ande sees Kelli* EWWW

Aubree: *I guess has a clear view of everything and screams out for Josh to answer*

Maddie*finds Josh after a while*

Rena: -makes out with Savanna- :D

Kelli:*wearing a ghostface mask*goes to where Savvy, Jose, and Rena is*holding up a bloody knife*opens the door*

Jose:*Unties Josh* You ok man

Tessa: *hanging upside down from the railing* *bored*

Josh: *scrambles away from Jose, wide-eyed*

Rena: Yay, scary person! :D -starts making out with Kelli-

Tricia: WTF *follows Kelli*

Savanna: *looks at Kelli and raises an eyebrow*

Maddie: Josh? *looks at him worried*

Kelli: O.o *stabs Rena in the arm*

Tricia: *goes ninja and goes into the same room as Josh*

Aubree: *runs into Jose and Josh out of breath nearly falling over*

Savanna: *sighs, gets up and walks over to Tessa* Hey. *Leans against the wall*

Rena: -pulls out knife and stabs Kelli's stomach, then continues to make out with her- :3

Jose: Whats wrong lets get you upstairs

Kelli:*pulls it out*pushes her away*runs for my life*falls off the boat*

Tessa: *arms crossed, upside down* Hey. *sighs* People freak out wayyyyyy too much.

Rena: -glomps Tessa-

Savanna: *Smiles and waves at Sara*

*looks at Tessa* people are bleeding all over the place!

Josh: *just kinda nods numbly at Jose, not looking at anyone else*

Aubree: *Looks at Jose and Josh* Josh?

Maddie*looking worried at Josh*

Tricia: *looks worriedly at Josh*

Kelli:*swims back to the boat*climbs back on baord*soaking wet* -_-

Sam *Sighs and tries to find Maddie again*

Random guy: Psst! Hey, you.

Sam: Hi, and no I do not want drugs thank you.

RG: Who said anything about drugs? *Holds out glowing Syringe from BioShock* I'm selling superpowers.

Sam: ...how much?

Tessa: So? It's just a little blood, nothing major!

Rena: *tries to keep her balance on the rail* Yeah uhmm... hi... Do I know you?

Maddie*same as before*

Rena: -hugging Tessa- No, you don't :D

Savanna: *looks at her* You hate blood Tessa.

Jose:*Picks up Josh* Okay lets not sit here and worry about Josh. Get every one who is

bleeding to the infermory

Sam: *Finds Maddie again* Hey babe, what's going on around here?

Kelli:*walks over to Tessa and Savvy* Yo!

Aubree: *nods at Jose and begins looking around for any victims not acting like their on drugs*

Tessa: *is hugged while upside down* Sweet.

Sav: Why do you think I'm out here and not in there, genius?

Tricia: OOOO something interesting happened... I MISS EVERYTHING *walks off to find the bleeding people*

Maddie*nods slowly and runs outside, bumps with Sam, ends up making him fall*

Josh: *practically screams at Jose* NO

Savanna: Shut up. -.- *looks at Kelli* Go away Kelli.

Sam *Falls over* Oww

Kelli: ;( *walks away*

Rena: -stabs arm- YAY, I'm bleeding! :D -still hugging Tessa-

Tricia: *whips back around and glares dangerously at Jose* what did you do!

Jose:*Walks by Sav* Sav can you look for a box around here that turns on electricity I

need to take Josh to the infirmary and I need light

Maddie:OMG, I'm sorry!

Tessa: *sighs* Yeah, okay. Goodie for you, sparky. *to Rena* *mumbles* This would be

a lot better if I had some vodka...

Aubree: *stops and hears Josh's scream runs back into the room*

Tricia: *follows Jose*

Jose: Nothing im helping him

Sam: *Smiles* It's cool. It's nice to finally meet you Mads

Savanna: *looks at Jose then nods* *looks up at Tessa* you comin?

Rena: -starts making out with Tessa-

Josh: *starts freaking out at Jose* NO INFIRMARY!

Kelli:*alone in a dark room*

Tessa: Little busy sav. *making out with rena*

Tricia: obviously not when hes screaming no dumb dumb did you ever ask him what

happened or check his injuries to seee if there could be mental truma

Maddie*doesn't hear Josh screaming*: yeah, it is.

Sam: *Trying to pay attention to Maddie but eyes drift to Rena and Tessa*

Aubree: *has to agree with Tricia*

Sam: *Grins* Yeah. You look great Maddie

Rena: I'm gonna go to my room. I'm tired. -yawns-

Sara: *sits on the ground and listens to everyone, feels crowded* :S

Maddie*passes out*

Jose:*Puts down Josh* Then you stay with him . *Grabs Savanna's hand* No wait come with me to get somethings from the *Whispers to Savanna* Infermory

Kelli:*sees Sara* Hi Sara

Aubree: *kneels by Josh*

Tessa: *sighs* Whatever, bye. *goes over to sam* See somethin' ya like, sailor?

Sara:*grins at Kelli* Hey Kelli.

Sam *Catches her* Maddie! *Rushes her to the infirmary*

Savanna: *Frowns at the sight of Lorena making out with Tessa, looks at Jose and nods*

Tricia: good fliping idea! *kneels next to Josh* hi Josh

Kelli: What up?

Maddie*unconscious*

Josh: *crawls to my hotel room*

Sam: *Runs over to everyone else* What the flying frog is going on!

Tricia: *follows Josh slowly*

Jose:*Brings her to the infermory* *Grabs some ace-bands , neo sporen, achol, and

vodka* *On the way back to Josh I gave the Vodka to Tessa * Found this have fun

Savanna: *mumbles* You shoulda gave it to me.

Sara:*shrugs* Nothing.

Tessa: *looking around for something to do*

Aubree: *sighs and follows Josh and Tricia*

Kelli: I'm bored! Wanna go annoy people?

Sara: O.o Not really. xD

Jose:*Smiles* Trying to make friends

Josh: *locks the door on them*

Sam: *Sighs* Why do I have the sneaking suspicion I'm going to go mad here?

Aubree: Josh? Open up please?

Savanna: *raises an eyebrow* mkay. *holding his hand*

Tessa: *bottle of vodka in one hand, poking sam with the other*

Tricia: *sits in front of the door*

JoseTessa: Didnt you want that

Kelli: -_-

Josh: *doesn't reply* *is in the room only he and Jose have card keys to*

Sara: *bored and hears Aubree in the distance*

Aubree: *Whispers* Josh?

Tricia: *jumps up and runs to Jose* GIVE ME YOUR KEY CARD

Savanna: Forget about friends for the moment, c'mon! *tugs Jose to Josh's room*

Kelli:*puts in ear plugs*put on Baby by Justin Beiber on full blast*

Tessa: Jose: Yupp *takes a swig* thanks

Jose:*Opens the door and doesnt let anyone but savanna in* Josh?

Josh: *has a cast iron frying pan and is not afraid to hit anyone but Aubree and Jose with it until they are dead*

Sam: *Decides to say off it and starts freezing stuff with his new super powers*

Savanna: *Stands by the door silently*

Jose:*Walks over to Josh* Ok put the pan down

Sara: *finds a bottle of vodka* Mhmmm... I wonder...

Tricia: *huffs and grabs a guitar and starts playing quietly sitting at the wall across form Josh's door*

Kelli: *painting my nails*

Aubree: *sees a glimpse of Josh and the pan* Guys let me in.

Tessa: *skipping around, singing the Doom Song*

Josh: *drops the pan with a clang*

Savanna: *Hears Aubree then opens the door and lets her in, looks at her* *frowning*

Aubree: *To Tricia* is this really the time for musical theater?

Jose:Sav let her in

Aubree: *walks in slowly* *looks at Sav*

Tricia: *sighs and starts playing really sad and depressing music in responce*

Josh: *looks at them all and backs away*

Jose:Okay where are you hurt or cut

Aubree: *hears the music*

Kelli:*is waiting for the moment everyone on the ship dies*

Savanna: *leaves the room to give Josh a little more privacy, sits beside Tessa* hi.

Tessa: *puts on her Gir hoodie and resumes skipping/singing*

Josh: *shakes head*

Kelli:*thinking about killing the next person that passes me*

Jose:What is wrong where are you cut or whatever

Aubree: *wants Josh to talk* *looks at Jose*

Josh: *doesn't exactly know how to tell Jose*

Tricia: *falls asleep*

Jose:*Sighs * Talk to him please. I'm gonna go around *Goes out the room with his key looks at savanna* I'm going to explore ...*Looks at watch* I will be back. *Walks away alone *

Sara: *walks around aimlessly humming Misguided Ghosts* XL

Aubree: *Has that what the hell expression as Jose walks away leaving them alone*

Savanna: *pokes Trish* hey, wake up.

Josh: *just wants to go to sleep and hopes Jose isn't mad at him*

Tricia: *wakes up**goes to her room**drops off guitar**grabs rifle*

Savanna: No! *gets up* I want to come.

Savanna: *Eyes widen at Trish* WHAT THE HELL?

Jose:*Exploring the boat without savanna*

Savanna: *follow him*

Jose:*Looks around the dining room see's dry blood and shivers*

Tricia: *has rifle* i'm bored and i wanna kill something got a problem with that

Aubree: *sighs and leans against the wall watching Josh*

Josh: *is possibly fucked up*

Sara: ._. *texts Aubree: _I'm bored so HIIII XP*_

Kelli:*being a bum*

Savanna: *kicks Trish in the face before grabbing Jose hands* What are you doing.

Tricia: whatever *shoots at Savanna barely missing her head before walking back to the top of the ship*

Jose:** O_O WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT**

Savanna: *looks at Jose* What?

Aubree: *texts Sara back while looking at Josh waiting for a sign of life* _hey. __Whats up?_

Jose: THAT SHOT!

Tricia: *shoots at a bird**gets it and it falls onto the boat*

Kelli: *textin my ex-besie* THAT BITCH!

Sara: *sighs* _Bored out of my mind. And alone. In somewhere... _*looks around* _I have no clue where I am and where people are._

Josh: *like a statue*

Aubree: *sits on the floor across from Josh* *texts back* _What ever you do stay away from Sav, Rena and Tricia._

Kelli: *pokes Savvy*

Sara: *frowns* _Where are you? I'm bored as crap. And why Savanna...? _*scared now; looks around nervously*

Jose:*Walks by Sara*

Tricia: *shoots at random crap*

Aubree: *texts back* _I'm with Josh trying to help him, something happened and its a long story that ties in with Savanna. __We all almost died._

Kelli: *pokes Trish*

Tricia: *points the gun at Kelli* oh sorry *points the gun to the side*

Jose: *Left his neo sporen and stuff from the infirmary in front of Josh*

Kelli: HI! ^_^

Tricia: how are you?

Sara: O_O *looks at Jose* Hi. _I'll keep that in mind about Savanna._

Kelli: Bored, u?

Josh: *walks into his room and goes to sleep*

Jose: Hi.

Sara: *nods* What's up.?

Tricia: Same, wanna shoot?

Kelli: Sure.

Tricia: *hands her the rifile*

Kelli: *shooting random people*

Jose:Nothing much exploring

Tricia: don't shoot me *pulls out a handgun*

Sara: *nods* Cool. *O.o at Kelli*

Savanna: *sitting on my bed, blasting loud scream music throughout the room*

Kelli: I won't *shoots a mysterious looking guy*

Tricia: good

Kelli: *still shooting people*

Jose: *Sighs*

Sara: *raises an eyebrow at Jose* O_O *gets shot and falls on knees*

Kelli: *gun runs out of bullets*

Jose: :O 0_O

Sara: *on all fours* Dammit, Kelli. *snarls*

Kelli:*laughs*

Jose: *Picks up Sara*

Sara: *groans* God, who gave her a gun? Who did it? I want to know who and I want to know now! *spits out blood* Oh, God.

Kelli: Trish!

Jose: *Takes Sara to the infirmary*

Sara: *moans* It hurts... It hurts bad...

Jose: *Lays her down* *Picks bullet out with tweasers**Sprays with neo sporen* Puts ace-band on her*

Kelli: *reading a fanfiction called Three Weeks*

Sara: *cringes and grits teeth, tensing up* Thanks.

Jose:*Nods* No prob. You gonna be ok?

Kelli: *pokes Savanna*

Sara: *winces* Maybe. maybe not. But still, thanks. *manages a smile*

Savanna: *ignores Kelli*

Kelli: *pokes Saras wound*

Jose: *Smiles**Picks her up* What room are you

Sara: *glares at Kelli and tenses up* *snarls* Is this really what you would do in real life.?

Sara: *confused at Jose*

Kelli: When I'm bored and given a gun, yes!

Jose: *Turns Sara away from Kelli*

Sara: O.O *passes out*

Jose: *sighs and shakes his head, takes Sara to her room then goes to his room and goes to bed*

Kelli: *throws a wild party*

* * *

><p><strong>Apologizes for any typos, it's hard editing a 10, 000 word chapter all by myself. o.O<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**Thanks to Kelli and Maddie for helping me put the story together and thanks to everyone else for being apart of the chapter :D **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! ^^ **


	3. Camera Confessions

**Thanks guys for making this awesome! This is turning out better than I thought it would and I can't wait for chapter four. ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelli's POV<strong>

So I decided to go on this cruse thing right. Ya know I meet Savanna, and Maddie, and Tessa, and Jose, and Sara, and Trish, and Hannah and all these other people. So that's when I just chilin' in the dining room nd dats when all da lights go out. So I'm just like what the fuck? So I'm tryin' to stay call nd what not nd tryin' to calm my other peep down nd some one thinks "Hey lets go shoot Kelli in the arm"! WHAT THE HELL! So next thing ya know I'm just standin' there screamin' bloody murder. Who the hell shoots someone in the arm? Well after a whole bunch of other shitz, the lights finally come back on nd Im all like "let me try to scare Savvy". So I put on my Ghostface mask nd grab a bloody knife nd walk ova to where she and some otha chick is. That's when that chick starts to kiss me so I stab her in the arm freaked out, den she stabs me in da gut. So I go runin' fo my life nd fall ova board. So im swimming' ns climbin' back onto the boat nd Savvy and Tessa don't wanna talk to me so I leave then my friend Trish gives me a gun. Bad idea! So I just start shooting peoples and den I end up shootin' this girl named Sara. That girl started to scream! And yeah. That was like da end of my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tricia POV<strong>

*in a pirate outfit*

Forgive me father for it would be a mircle if i havent sinned in my life this will... OMG i cant do that but i will say that the silly string thing was awesome for those 5 minutes and THEN i pass out and the REALLY fun stuff happens and i'm like S*** really really people and Josh is like uggh ya know and like i have no idea what happened and *sigh* what am i supposed to do with out the fn stuff happen what am i gonna write THATS RIGHT I'm writing a story about this ship *shoves a notebook at the camra* i have had an inspiration and its KILLING ME -_- I NEED DRAMA IN MY LIFE *sighs and throws her hands up*

* * *

><p><strong>Rena's POV<strong>

"So I walked onto the ship yesterday and I saw Josh. I jumped on his back and... No, no, no. I cannot talk in this style, it will lead whoever is watching this no where!" I shook my head and started over.

"Uh...Hey there camera." I said and winked. I mentally slapped myself when I realized how retarded I probably looked, talking to a camera.

"..Well, the first day of being on this ship was awesome and stuff." I talked louder, since What's Up People started playing on my iPod.

"Japanese screamo is amazing." I blurted randomly, "And no one actually played the pocky game with me..."

"So.. uh.. yeah." I said awkwardly, I had never actually talked to a camera before, "Oh look it's shiny!" I put the camera down on my desk and went to admire my blood stained knife.

I carelessly started humming Love is War and changed into my Luka Megurine cosplay. Then I stared at the wall for a few minutes before I remembered that the camera was still recording.

"Sorry Mr. Camera. I forgot you existed." I waited for the camera to respond, but it never did. I shook my head and turned it off, then put it in a shoe box under my bed.

Yeah, I was pretty useless at camera confessions.

Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Aubree's POV:<strong>

Still worried about Josh I limp into what I think is my room and see a camera rolling. "Um...Hello." I say confused. "Guess this is where I 'confess', well I'm not really sure how I ended up on the ship, but once I got on, lots of stuff started happening. It was...interesting to say the least. I finally met all my fanfiction friends and let me tell you, they must be smoking something but uh anyway." I trail off moving toward the chair and the camera follows me. "Okay...Well I came on deck around dinner time and followed Savanna. I got to meet up with Josh and things were going well for a while, a few odd moments and awkward ones until Savanna announced there was a bomb on board. That creepy lady was murdered and I got stabbed below the leg. Still don't know what happened to Josh. All in all, I really just want to get off this ship. We now have no guidance, its like Lord of The Flies."

I sit proper and think about what else to say. "To be honest, those girls scare me. They've found knives, guns and guitars. I'm left with nothing! Well except maybe a lighter. All I know is that I do not plan on dying on this trip, if this ends up like Survivor so be it, but I'm helping all of us to escape. It seems Savanna is about to take control in place of that creepy lady. This should be...well it should be an interesting vacation I can tell you that."

I sigh and reach up to turn the camera off. Before I do I say one last line to it. "Come to think of it. Maybe a little competition of survival isn't so bad. I was always the adrenaline junkie." I smirk at the camera before shutting it off and leaning my head down.

* * *

><p><strong>Josh's POV<strong>

Sitting on my bed, I stare at the camera in front of me wordlessly.

Whay the fuck did this matter? Why did anything matter?

I guess something inside me snapped, because he next thing I knew I had swatted the camera on its side and starting destroying my room. Hoefully Jose wouldn't hear anything, but even if he did, I wouldn't care.

It occured to me (after my room was trashed) that I should probably say on word to the camera.

So I knelt down next to it and said, "And that's how this trip has been so far."

Then I tossed the camera out of my room, slammed the door, and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jose's POV<strong>

I looked directly into the camera and I didnt know what to say. My feelings?What was going on in my head so I just said what I wanted.

"Ummm...Well soo far I got robbed , that wasnt fun. Everyone was harassed. KELLI GOT FUCKING SHOT IN THE ARM! I honesly think I shouldnt have gotten on this ship, but what can I do know? Hag tight till the end. "

I turned the camera off and pushed it to the side and kicked it. "Fuck that"

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie's POV:<strong>

I sat in front of the camera, not really sure what to say. I mean, I've never done this before and it feels a little awkward talking to a camera. But Savanna said this was somewhat mandatory, so I guessed I had to do it.

I sighed and then turned to the camera. This was like, the most awkward thing ever.

"So..um, hi? I guess. I don't really know what to say." I said, staring right into the camera.

I simply wanted to turn it off and go back to sleep. But I didn't. I stayed quiet for awhile as I thought of what to say, sitting in the awkward silence and looking at the camera.

"Um, well, I'm on a ship."

"So far I met Kelli, Tessa, Josh and Hannah. There are more people here, but I haven't talked to all of them yet."

"There as weird here as they are online, but, what should I have expected? I am still glad to get a chance to meet them" I shrugged my shoulders and smirked slightly at the camera.

"Though some quite awkward and concerning stuff has happened yesterday, and I'm still somewhat freaked out, well, I actually like it here. I'm glad I came, I wouldn't miss this chance for anything." I smiled, remembering the pm I got.

I then said the content out loud; I had in fact memorized it. "Dear EpicallyHyper

You are invited to a 3 week cruise trip with other members of Fanfiction. Sadly, we don't have ways to pick you up, since you live far away, but we will pay you the trip to get here. Be ready, the boat leaves on the 1st."

Okay, now it was done. Savanna was lucky that I was tired, otherwise I would have gone looking for her and break it on the face. I thought , then shook my head. I always think on stupid stuff when I'm tired.

I then turned off the camera and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I Walked into the small room and looked into the camera.

"Hey.. So apparently i have to do this." I Shrug and continue. "I've met some really wierd people so far.. Like Abbie.. she's like a cat..."

I shuffled nervously in my chair.

"And i really need to pee." I confessed and blushed after. "That was so not meant to come out." I Laughed nervously.

"I reaally thought i would miss my mum, but i dont so.. yeah, its cool.."

I sat in silence for some time, not really sure of what i should say next.

"But this is awesome, And im so glad im here." I grinned brightly, then got up, turned of the camera and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha's POV<strong>

I waved at the camera, blinked, then settled into the chair. "I've been on my laptop most of the time...So..."

I blinked again at the camera and sorta wished it would blink back.

"I haven't really interacted with anybody...because I've been keeping to my usual 22:00 bedtime and seeing as there's no school, 12:00 waking up time. Yeah...I need to do a number two, so bye." I walked out, after blinking at the camera. And I think it might've blinked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

I had nothing else to do so I found myself wandering the boat, looking and peeking in rooms. I stumbled on a room with a camera. Walking in tentatively, I saw the camera had a Post-It note attached to it.

It read:

Confessions. Sit in the chair in front of the camera and talk about yourself. Thank you,

FanFiction Crew

I frowned and tossed the note over my shoulder and walked to the chair sitting in front of the camera. There was a read flashing light on that blinked. Taking my seat, I stared into the camera. I took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Hi. I'm Sara and I guess I'm on this ship for the next three? four? weeks. A lot of drama has been happening in my life with my friends mostly but it got all sorted out. For example, my best friend thinks she loves someone I do NOT like. She's obsessed with him." I shook my head. "And there's something wrong with my friend that she won't tell anyone about." I sighed. "I needed to get that out. Sorry. My confession is sometimes life is too much for me and I don't think I can actually go on with life." I paused and looked away from the camera for a second.

I stood up. "I guess that's it then." I shook my head again and walked out of the room, heading back from where I came from.

* * *

><p><strong>Savanna's POV<strong>

I turned the camera on and leaned over on the bed to pick up my bowl of mash potatoes. With a big spoon in my hand, and the bowl of potatoes in my lap, I stared at the camera.

"I like squirrels," I said, took a bite of my mash potatoes then turned the camera off and went to go play hopscotch on the deck.


End file.
